Promise
by xSnixandUnicornForeverx
Summary: Read this if you like Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KLAINE and Romance. I really suck at Summary's, however, you should really give the story a chance. It's a lot better than this summary.


**A/N: Hey! I decided to do a Klaine fanfiction since I _love_ that couple. They're kinda like an OTP for me, gosh I'm in a dilemma here, Brittana or Klaine? However this is the first chapter. It's also my first Klaine fix, so wish me luck! I really do hope you guys like it, because reviews, favorites, and followers are what inspire me to write more. Your response, basically. **

**Love, xSnixandUnicornForeverx**

Monday, 8:15 am. Lima, Ohio,

"Okay, dear. I've packed you lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with a lot of jelly, just the way you like them!" Kurt told his three year old son, Jayden.

'"Thanks, dad!" he said as he received his brown paper bag filled with sandwiches and cookies. "I love you" he smiled and walked towards the playground outside the Dalton kindergarden, 'Sunny Side'. Kurt proudly watched as his son made his way towards the door. His brown, curly hair was hanging just above the collar of his Warbler blazer. Just before Jayden opened the door, he turned around and smiled at his father, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Kurt flinched at the sudden sound of his phone ringing. He dug in the pantpocket of his K.H. suit and answered the phone. "Kurt Hummel here from K.H. Apparel, what can I do for you?" he said with his bussiness voice since it was his bussiness phone ringing, and not his personal one.

"Wow! I'm impressed by you formality!" He heard his soulmate, Blaine laughing.

"Oh, hey honey! I just dropped Jayden off, he looks just like you, you know." Kurt said with mild and emotional tone.

"He's got your bubbly personality though. However, I asked Quinn if she could babysit Jayden tonight." Blaine said with a mischevious voice.

"Why? I was thinking we'd have a family dinner tonight."

"I've been planning something, a surprise. For just the two of us." It was clear how eager Blaine was to show his surprise. "So, I'll pick you up from work in fourty minutes. Love you!" He said as he hung up.

Kurt smiled and as he started the car and drove to work he though about what the surprise could be. He had some theories, it might be a visit to their favorite coffee house, the Lima Bean. Or maybe that was too simple, if he knew Blaine right, it was going to be something big that he wouldn't forget. 'I need to stop trying to figure out what it will be, what if I figure it out? Then it won't be a surprise anymore!' he thought for himself as he killed the engine to his BMW, opened the door and walked up the sidewalk to the building for his clothing brand, K.H. Apparel.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel!" his assistant, Ashley greeted him. "So, I've finally received the fabric samples of our fall collection. They're of highest quality, just as you asked!"

"Ashley, sweetheart, call me Kurt! I _love_ that skirt of yours! Where is it from?" Kurt gave away one of those eye catching smiles and made a hand gesture towards the blonde, tall woman's elegant, blue skirt.

"It's from this _amazing_ brand, designed by an _extra ordinary_ man named Kurt Hummel. The brand's name is K.H. Apparel and they've got both male and female clothing!" She laughed and winked at him.

"Well, that sounds promising!" He laughed at his and his assistant's joke and made his took the opened the package of fabric samples. "Mhm, Yes, Great, Oh I _love_ this _color_, Splendid," He murmured for himself as he went through them all. "Ashley, this is perfect! These will do great with my designs. We should really order a lot. I've gotten a lot of requests about our apparel, you know, Rachel Berry want's me to design a gown for her to wear at the Grammy's!" He smiled at the memory of his highschoo bff. They hadn't seen each other for a while, although they sometimes talked to each other via Skype, he really missed her.

Suddenly, the phone by Ashley's desk rang and she answered. "Ashley Thomson, K.H. Apparell here. What can I do for you?" Kurt barely heard the voice on the other side of the phone, since he stood two meters away. But he could see Ashley eyes growing bigger and guessed who it was. He was right. "Kurt! It's Blaine, he wants you to go outside, he'll be here in two minutes."


End file.
